02. Intercept! Nagashima Dept. Store!!
Intercept! Nagashima Dept. Store!! (迎撃！永島デパート！, Geigeki! Nagashima Depāto!!) is the second chapter of the manga series Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san. Short Summary While out on patrol one day, Haruki and Kiruko witness a terrorist attack on an abandoned building. With the threat of the terrorists planning to target a department store next, both officers are stationed on the roof where they come into conflict with the criminals.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 1-23 Long Summary While out pretending to be patrolling, Haruki instead relaxes while commenting how mad you would be to work on such a good day. Too involved in his erotic magazine, it takes him a moment to realise Kiruko had been following him. Explaining that she had heard he'd gone out to patrol on his own, Kiruko tries to remind him to be ever vigilant while outside. Countering that it was much more dangerous to be hanging around an ex-mercenary, Haruki mentions about how all the damage she causes comes back to him. Thanking him once again while wearing a sincere expression for taking responsibility, Haruki is taken aback by her innocent demeanor, his attempts to explain the situation falling on deaf ears.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 2-5 Suggesting that they instead go back to the substation, Kiruko rejects the idea and claims it'd be bad if something were to happen while they were gone. Asking her what could possibly happen in their rural town, the young woman insists there might be terrorists about. Refuting this claim, their conversation is suddenly interrupted as an explosion occurs in a nearby building, surprising the two of them.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 5-6 Back at the office, Kanjūrō confirms to them that it was indeed a terrorist attack, and that they had already received a letter claiming responsibility. Reading that the criminals had only attacked an abandoned building this time, they also intend to bomb a nearby department store. Panicking at this news, Haruki suggests that they call either the SAT or the JSDF. Telling the two officers to calm down, Kanjūrō explains that it wasn't an emergency due to the terrorists only being against the construction of the already abandoned airport construction, instead only attacking the town due to its name. Their specific target was also the department store's signboard, making the planned attack even less meaningful.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 7-8 Finally calming down, Haruki dismisses the terrorists as no big deal. Hearing this though, Kuriko jumps at the chance to show her abilities once more and claims that things would go a lot better this time. Unnerved, Haruki hints that they may need to call the SAT after all, however Kanjūrō remains positive and admits that they would have to do something about it either way.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 8-9 Sent to the targeted department store, Haruki asks why they had chosen it of all the buildings around. Suggesting it was because it stood out amongst all the other buildings, Kiruko then rushes forward while throwing a stun grenade into the main lobby. Chastising her for doing unnecessary things again, Haruki could only wonder why he had such a bad feeling about the situation at hand despite handling terrorism was supposedly Kiruko's strength.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 10-11 Inside the building, it's revealed that the two terrorists, Yamamoto and Yasu were already making their way up to the rooftop. Asking if Yamamoto was alright after sneezing, the older man reminded Yasu to call him "Leader" as they were dangerous terrorists. Expressing doubt at the idea, Yasu suggests that they turn around and quit considering the lack of logic in terrorists against the airport construction attacking a department store instead. Telling the younger man that they'll still look good if they attacked the tallest building in the town, Yasu then calls him up about only being hurt after his wife ran away from him. Despite admitting he had also been in the wrong in the marriage, Yamamoto presses Yasu onwards to the rooftop.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 11-13 Promising that he had brought some special in case the police turned up, the older man opens the stairwell door only to find Kiruko standing before him on the rooftop, dozens of her tonfa-blades strewn around the area. Hiding behind a statue of a panda, Haruki reminds his junior to just arrest them and not beat them up. Promising to do a good job, Yamamoto is left stunned at the sight of her weapons, asking if she really was an officer. Assuring him she was, Yamamoto nervously draws a knife in order to defend himself.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 13-14 Leaping over the man, Kiruko strikes him with the blunt end of her tonfa-blades while ignoring Haruki's pleas to not kill them. Realising she was entirely focused on hurting them, the senior officer suggests that both terrorists should just surrender if they valued their lives. Refusing to back down, Yasu surprises Yamamoto by instantly surrendering and earning Haruki's praise for being smart. Noticing that Kiruko was moving to attack him again, Yamamoto attempts to defend himself from her, only managing to break his knife against the ex-mercenary's arm. Shocked, the terrorist makes an attempt to strike her with a taser to which Kiruko is able to dodge with ease. Knocking the weapon out of his hand, Kiruko asks if he was holding back, with Yamamoto exclaiming that he's actually fighting for his life.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 15-18 Making an attempt to run away, the older man surprises everyone present by drawing a rocket-launcher from his duffel bag. Firing a rocket at the group, Yamamoto manages to hit Kuriko directly with the attack and sends the young woman over the building's edge. Distressed by her apparent demise, Haruki finds himself as the next target before both men notice laughter coming from below. Having lodged her tonfa-blades into the building's side, Kiruko had saved herself from falling, and upon regaining her composure the rookie flips over and runs up the building's wall, laughing along the way.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 18-21 Realising what she was about to do, Haruki only manages to let off a short warning before both he and Yamamoto are caught in a tornado caused by Kiruko's attack, the department store's signboard being destroyed in the process. After returning to the substation with the terrorists restrained, Kanjūrō explains to Kiruko that she couldn't call her actions an achievement due to committing the crime in place of the terrorists. However, he chooses to report that the terrorists were the ones who actually destroyed it in order to save her reputation while Yamamoto declares that she was more of a terrorist then himself.Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san manga; Chapter 2, page 21-23 Characters In Order of Appearance #Haruki Anjō #Kiruko Otonashi #Kanjūrō Tsutsui #Yamamoto #Yasu References Navigation 02